1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simulation apparatus for a robot system including an imaging means and a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A simulation apparatus is known wherein three-dimensional models such as a robot, workpiece and peripheral devices, etc. are arranged and displayed on the screen of a computer, and based on designated robot move commands, etc., the robot motion is simulated. This simulation apparatus is used for creating a robot motion program off line, and evaluating, correcting or editing the program created off line.
However, in a place, such as an office where a robot is not actually arranged, the conventional simulation apparatus cannot substantially perform a simulation relating to the imaging means in the case of creating off line, correcting or editing a program.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-135278 discloses a simulation apparatus in which an imaging means is arranged on a three-dimensional model and the visual field of the imaging means is displayed on the three-dimensional model, and as a result, can perform the simulation relating to an imaging means.
There is a case in which a robot picks up a plurality of workpieces having the same shape stacked in bulk in a container. The plurality of workpieces are arranged irregularly three-dimensionally. At the time of picking up the workpiece, the robot hand may interfere with workpieces other than a workpiece to be picked up or the container's wall. The simulation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-135278 does not presuppose the picking up of workpieces in bulk, and therefore, interference between the robot hand and workpieces or the container cannot be predicted.
In picking up a plurality of workpieces piled in bulk from a container, the position of the robot hand in the handling operation is varied depending on the workpiece to be taken out, and therefore, time required to pick up all of the workpieces from the container cannot be accurately calculated.
This invention has been achieved in view of this situation, and the object thereof is to provide a simulation apparatus wherein the time required to pick up all of the workpieces from a container accommodating the workpieces stacked in bulk therein, is accurately determined while predicting interference between the robot and workpieces and between the robot and the container.